Vainilla y Naranja
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Un two-shot de los mellizos, Sophie y Josh. NO INCESTO.
1. Vainilla

Hola!

Otro fic de estos mellizos. Va a ser un two-shot, el primero sobre Sophie y el segundo sobre Josh, situado digamos al final del segundo libro. He tratado de probar un nuevo estilo, así que espero que os guste. :)

Por cierto, si queréis la segunda parte, quiero un review… UNO solo aunque sea, y si habéis escrito fics de esto, os dejaré yo también. ¿Ok? Gracias…

* * *

><p><span>Sophie Newman<span> **no** había pedido todo aquello. Sólo había surgido, sin más, y **maldecía** mil veces el día en que John Dee había irrumpido en la librería donde trabajaba su hermano mellizo, porque entonces había empezado **todo**. Entonces toda su antigua vida había quedado **atrás**.

Sophie intentaba consolarse pensando en que, al fin de al cabo, **no** habrían podido evitarlo, puesto que era el **destino**, y una profecía lo había anunciado, pero **no** funcionaba. Porque, ¿**qué** **demonios** le importaba a ella que una estúpida profecía pronosticara todo aquello?

Y tenía que consolarse pensando en otras cosas. Como, por ejemplo, que **Josh** estaba con ella, que **ambos** habían sido Despertados, y que parecía que juntos tenían un poder inagotable. Eso es, **juntos**. Porque si **Nicolas** **Flamel**, por muy alquimista que fuera, les hubiera pedido que se separaran por **cualquier** razón, ella le habría mandado al **infierno**, que era donde deberían estar **todos** los involucrados en aquel asunto.

Pero cuando miraba a Josh, Sophie sabía que podría haber sido **peor**. Al fin de al cabo, él seguía **allí**, y seguiría siempre; de eso estaba **segura**. El Alquimista les había advertido, tarde por cierto, de que aquello sería **muy** **peligroso** y que podrían incluso **morir**. Aunque obviamente, Nicolas consideraba aquello como una simple y pequeña **posibilidad**, porque de otra forma no se habría molestado **tanto** en todo.

De lo que Sophie estaba **segura**, era de que lo que sugería El Alquimista no sucedería **jamás**, porque si alguien intentara tan sólo **tocar** a su hermano mellizo… ella les **arrancaría** la piel a tiras, les **torturaría** hasta que desearan haber obedecido cuando les advirtió que dejaran en paz a Josh, y entonces, y sólo entonces y si sentía especialmente **benevolente**, tal vez les dejara **morir**, muy **lenta** y **dolorosamente** por supuesto.

Porque Sophie podría ser la **dulce** **vainilla**, la **pacífica** **Luna**; pero si su hermano mellizo estaba en peligro, se convertiría en la **amarga** **hiel**, la **furiosa** **leona**, y les **destrozaría** a todos. Sin piedad. Y lo **último** que percibirían sería un **dulce** y **engañoso** olor a **vainilla**…


	2. Naranja

Hey!

Aunque no tengo ningún review en este fic, si lo he tenido en otros sobre estos libros, y me basta con saber que al menos alguien está leyendo esto… Y también es que me encanta este nuevo estilo. :)

Ya veréis que es similar al primer capítulo, además de que alguna parte de la estructura y varias frases son iguales, pero es que siempre me entretiene añadir ese toque dramático, como de unión entre los dos.

* * *

><p><span>Josh Newman<span> **no** había pedido todo aquello. Y estaba **bastante bastante** harto de que **todos** le tomaran a él y a su melliza por **idiotas**. Porque **no** lo eran; **ni** idiotas **ni** críos. Y podrían soportar **perfectamente** la verdad, **siempre y cuando** Nicolas Flamel se dignase a contársela, claro está. Aunque tal y como iban las cosas, Josh **dudaba** que El Alquimista lo hiciera.

Porque **Nicolas Flamel** era un maldito **mentiroso**, que parecía servirse de las mentiras para **sobrevivir** en vez de del **conjuro** que había en el Códex; aunque por otra parte, aquello **no** podía ser cierto, dado que El Alquimista estaba **envejeciendo** rápidamente, a pesar de **no** parar ni un **instante** de soltar **mentiras** por aquella boca que **no** parecía hecha para otra cosa.

**Otro** detalle que a Josh le **cabreaba**, probablemente **más** que nada, era que El Alquimista pareciera tener **especial interés** en mantenerles con vida, y con razón, porque **sin duda** se habría **cansado** de matar **despiadadamente** a otros mellizos. Pero **aparte**, era que Nicolas Flamel arriesgaba la **vida** de su melliza a **cada** momento. Y si había **una** cosa que **no** soportaba Josh, era ver a su melliza **en peligro**, dijera lo que dijera El Alquimista **acerca** del fin del mundo y otras **memeces**.

**Sophie** era la **única** razón por la que **no** se había alejado de **todos** aquellos **imbéciles **para irse con Dee y Maquiavelo, que eran los **únicos** que parecían decirle la **verdad** sin **tapujos**. Le **aterraba** la idea de **perder** a Sophie, porque ella lo era **todo**. Porque él **la necesitaba**. Pero Josh **temía** que, si todo seguía así, tendría que marcharse **muy pronto**, aunque, desde luego, se la llevaría con él aunque tuviera que **retenerla** contra su voluntad hasta que **lo comprendiera**.

Y lo que Josh **no** estaba **dispuesto** a soportar, **decididamente**, era que **alguien**, fuera quien fuese, **dañara** lo más mínimo a su hermana melliza. Porque si lo **intentaban** siquiera, él les **destrozaría** sin dudar, y se **aseguraría** de que **todos** supieran a qué **atenerse** y lo que **les ocurriría** si tuvieran la **"feliz"** idea de acercarse a su melliza.

Porque Josh podría ser la **deliciosa naranja**, el **cálido Sol**; pero si su hermana melliza estaba en peligro, se convertiría en el **terrible fuego**, el **furioso león**, y no dejaría a **nadie** convida porque aquellos que pretendían **dañar** a su melliza **no** merecían **perdón** alguno. Y lo **último** que percibirían sería un **delicioso** pero **engañoso** olor a **naranja**…


End file.
